


Tea for Breakfast

by fakebodies



Category: Goal! (Movies)
Genre: M/M, idk what y'all expect from me anymore lmao from face/off character studies to THIS, whatever theyre cute i watched 2 of these for Alessandro Nivola and now im writing fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Tea and sugar and all kinds of sweetness





	Tea for Breakfast

“Would sir like one lump or two in his tea?”

The first time Santi had heard those words, he’d just stared at Gavin in disbelief before pulling his pillow over his head and going back to sleep. Things had changed, since then. Roz had never returned his calls, but Real Madrid had won, and at the end of the night Gavin was the one who was there. Three months had passed since then, and Gavin is still right here with him— bright smiles and soft curls and all.

This time, there’s still an incredulous stare; Gavin is as ridiculous as ever, of course. However, instead of rolling over, Santiago reaches out, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Gavin’s briefs and tugging him into bed. Gav stumbles, falling forward onto the mattress, but when he rolls onto his side to look at Santi he’s laughing. It’s the most incredible thing Santiago’s ever seen, and he still can’t believe Gav had been right there all this time. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to the corner of Gavin’s mouth, soft and sweet. When he pulls back, Gavin is blushing.

“What’s that for?” Gav asks, his hand resting on Santi’s hip.

“You’re beautiful, Gavin.” Santiago smiles, brushing Gavin’s curls out of his face. “I don’t tell you that enough.”

“You show me plenty, mate.” Gavin’s cheeks turn an even brighter pink, but his dimples are showing, and the way he looks at Santi tells him just how much his words mean. He still catches Gavin using concealer or face masks, but less often these days.

“It’s different when you hear it.” Santiago shakes his head a little, kissing Gavin again. They both know he’s right— hearing things spoken out loud makes them realer, somehow. Gavin looks at him with so much love in his eyes that it makes Santi’s chest ache, but soon mischief takes over. Gavin’s soft smile turns into a full-blown grin as he moves to straddle Santi's hips.

“Mm, but the showing bit’s pretty good too.” Gavin wiggles his hips, and if Santiago was a little bit turned on before, he’s hard as a rock now. Gavin’s got a way of doing that to him— from his confidence to his smile to that way he had of sauntering around like he owned wherever he was; Gavin Harris just seemed to drive him wild no matter the situation.

“Oh, you think so?” Santiago, smirks, his eyes warm and bright as he squeezes Gavin’s hips. “Should I show you again?”

“Maybe, Santi.” Gavin grins back, and that settles things. Barely three minutes later and Gavin’s briefs are halfway across the room, Santi’s own boxers hanging off the corner of the bed, his cock buried in Gavin’s ass. It’s not movie sex by any stretch of the imagination, but Gavin’s holding his hands and they’re both laughing, not hurried in the slightest. By the end of things Gavin is beaming at him from beneath sweaty curls and Santiago is wondering why he never did this back in Newcastle. Gavin reaches out, pulling Santi into another kiss.

“So, one lump or two?”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com


End file.
